The present invention relates to a fuel injector used in an internal-combustion engine.
With regard to fuel injectors used in internal-combustion engines, a conventional method of injecting fuel from a plurality of nozzle holes is proposed to enhance injection pattern control and atomization (as described in, for example, Patent Document 1: Japanese Application Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-314411 (pages 5 and 6, FIG. 1). The fuel injection nozzle described in Patent Document 1 has a nozzle front chamber, which is flat overall. So fuel flows horizontally from the outer periphery side toward the inner periphery side and isotropically collides immediately above the nozzle holes, thereby encouraging dispersion at the time of injection to enhance atomization.
A means for generating a flat spray pattern is also proposed for a fuel injector used in an internal-combustion engine (as described in, for example, Patent Document 2: Japanese Application Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-28078 (pages 6 and 7, FIG. 1)). The fuel injector described in Patent Document 2 has a first nozzle hole section that forms flat fuel sprays in a particular direction, and a second nozzle hole section that forms another fuel spray pattern deflected in one of the directions orthogonal to the fuel sprays formed by the first nozzle hole section. The fuel sprays is formed for injection in the cylinder that is suitable for stratified combustion and homogeneous combustion.
Another means provided for a fuel injector used in an internal-combustion engines produces a spray pattern by which a suitable air-fuel mixture can be formed around the ignition plug (as described in, for example, Patent Document 3: Japanese Application Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-534485 (pages 7 and 8, FIG. 1)). The fuel injector described in Patent Document 3 has at least one spacing between spray flows in an area apart from the ignition plug so as to form fuel sprays for in-cylinder injection that are suitable for stratified combustion and homogeneous combustion.